Me per donas?
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: La tentación ya rondaba desde hacía mucho, sólo era cuestión se entregarse a ella... XueXiao No me odien plox MDZS


**Una pequeña contribución para la pareja Chernobyl**

* * *

**~Me per...donas****?~**

—Iré yo, iré yo.

—Daozhang, no deberías confiar en él.

—A-Qín, no seas así, ¿acaso te ha herido?

—_No, pero el bastardo trato de apuñalarme, sólo porque fingí ser ciega, de lo contrario, me habría matado._ Pero…

—Está sólo en el mundo, si se siente cómodo con nosotros, ¿qué más da si se queda?

A-Qín se dio cuenta que no tenía forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a Xiǎo XīngChén. Sin nada mas que decir o que hacer, la chica decidió ir al río quizás así podría pensar en un nuevo plan para deshacerse del chico de los dulces.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Xuē Yáng regresará con los víveres. —¡Daozhang, he vuelto!

Xiǎo XīngChén salió a recibirlo, después de tanto convivir con aquellos dos, se sentía en paz, era como si la calma le fuese devuelta. Y, extrañamente, había generado un afecto especial por el chico, le hacía reír demasiado, era un joven bastante ocurrente.

—Me alegró, me hace sentir más tranquilo.

Xuē Yáng alzó las cejas. —¿Y eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al hecho de que te tranquiliza que este devuelta, ¿acaso temes que me pase algo? — Preguntó burlón.

Xiǎo XīngChén tragó saliva y asintió, Xuē Yáng notó un tenue sonrojó en las mejillas del mayor. —Me preocupa que te ocurra algo, a ambos, con A-Qín estoy más tranquilo porque está más cerca, pero tú… tú sales más, es posible que incluso un día tú…

Xuē Yáng sabía que Xiǎo XīngChén era noble a niveles que le irritaban, pero verlo tan preocupado le dio un aire tan puro que deseo corromperlo. —¿No regrese? — Xiǎo XīngChén asintió. Xuē Yáng sonrió, dejó la cesta en la mesa y jaló a Xiǎo XīngChén a la habitación en la que se estaba quedando. —No te preocupes por esas cosas, no pienso dejarte. — Sin demora alguna, arrojó a Xiǎo XīngChén a la cama y se subió encima de él.

—¡Espera, ¿qué haces?! ¡¿Qué estás…?!

Su pregunta fue interrumpida, Xuē Yáng había atrapado sus labios y comenzó a demandar que el mayor aceptase el beso, Xiǎo XīngChén trató de separar al joven, no era que le desagradara el beso, de hecho, había deseado poder besar al joven, aunque no sabía la forma de los labios de este, creía que se trataba de un par de delgados y delicados labios, no estaba errado, en efecto, eran delgados y suaves al tacto, la lengua del menor comenzó hacer presión para que Xiǎo XīngChén abriese la boca y poder inmiscuirse en ella.

—_¡Deja de oponerte! Ya me di cuenta de que te están gustando mis besos._ — Xuē Yáng se separó un poco del otro. —Daozhang, ¿me vas a negar el néctar de tu boca?

Xiǎo XīngChén se sonrojó aún más. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada, aún. — Respondió volviendo acercar sus labios a los ajenos. —Daozhang, no seas malo conmigo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que no deseo nada más contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! — Xuē Yáng sonrió de lado y comenzó a despojar a Xiǎo XīngChén de sus túnicas blancas y también tratando de quitarle los pantalones. —¡De-detente!

Xuē Yáng siguió dando leves tirones a la ropa del otro. —Daozhang, ya te lo dije, no puedo seguir fingiendo. — Uso un fingido tono de inocencia.

—Esto no es correcto. — Declaró Xiǎo XīngChén con la respiración agitada, Xuē Yáng le había dejado "mal" con el simple juego de sus lenguas.

—¿Donde esta lo malo? — Seguía fingiendo inocencia a la par que recorría con su mano derecha el ahora expuesto abdomen del mayor.

—Esto… — Quería responder, pero no sabía cómo.

—Yo quiero… y tú también. — Pasó "descuidadamente" sus dedos por la hombría del cultivador.

Xiǎo XīngChén soltó un leve suspiro, su hombría había reaccionado más rápido se lo que se esperaba y el tono coqueto de Xuē Yáng no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Sin oponerse más, permitió que Xuē Yáng le despojase de sus ropas.

—_Eh~_ — Xuē Yáng miró con atención el miembro del mayor. —_En cuanto a tamaño… yo diría que estamos iguales, pero…_ — No era imposible, pero si ligeramente inusual, el falo de Xiǎo XīngChén no era muy grueso, pero tampoco era un triste pincel, además, su color era bastante pálido, bastante atractivo, ya que por la presión sanguínea se volvía de un tono ligeramente rosa. —Khg… ¡Daozhang! — Reclamó "apenado", estaba tan centrado en aquel miembro, que no notó cuando Xiǎo XīngChén acercó su mano a su entrepierna y le acarició por encima de la ropa.

—Yo…

Xuē Yáng rió. —No importa. — Besó el cuello níveo del mayor. —Pero… me gustaría hacerte sentir bien. — Ronroneo en el oído ajeno.

—A-Qín… ella…

—La pequeña ha de haber ido a jugar al riachuelo, no te preocupes. — Susurró entre besos, mismo que iba dejando como camino, pues estaba recorriendo el cuello, pectorales y abdomen. Cuidaba en todo momento que el otro no le tomase la mano izquierda o descubriría quién era.

Aprovechó la entera disposición de Xiǎo XīngChén y lamió el abdomen de este, procurando dejar una que otra mordida, nada severo, pues tampoco quería maltratar aquella delicada piel, dejó de hacer marcas en el vientre ajeno y bajó un poco más.

—¡Espera! — Habló ansioso Xiǎo XīngChén. —A-Qín llegará en cualquier momento…

—Entonces… hay que darnos prisa.

Sin permitir al otro protestar, Xuē Yáng lamió la longitud de Xiǎo XīngChén, logrando que este se tensara un poco. Xuē Yáng repitió su acción, pero esta vez lo hizo aún más lento, deleitándose con los leves suspiros de Xiǎo XīngChén, con cuidado tomó el miembro con su mano derecha y lo engulló lentamente en su boca.

—A-Alto… — Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando sintió la lengua del menor pasearse descaradamente por su glande. —Ah~

Xuē Yáng sonrió y comenzó a engullir de nuevo aquel falo, está vez con la intención de introducirlo todo, una vez que sus labios llegaron a la base de este, soltó un leve gruñido, ocasionando una ligera vibración que obligó a Xiǎo XīngChén a arquear un poco la espalda. —_Quién diría que un cultivador tan recto se calentara tan rápido._ — Retiró lentamente el falo de Xiǎo XīngChén y habló. —Daozhang, eres muy grande, casi me ahogo. — Era una mentira, pero ver las mejillas Rojas de la vergüenza le satisfacía.

—No, no es necesario que hagas eso… po-podemos usar solo las manos. — Sugirió avergonzado Xiǎo XīngChén.

—¡NO! — Declinó Xuē Yáng. —Yo… quiero probar completamente a Daozhang. — Su tono seductor hizo que el mayor pasará saliva con dificultad.

Xuē Yáng sonrió y comenzó a lamer de nuevo el miembro del mayor, está vez también beso y lamió la base de este, mientras que con cuidado acariciaba los testículos con su mano izquierda, cuidando que no notará el otro la ausencia de uno de sus dedos, Xiǎo XīngChén jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, y aquello generaba un cosquilleo en la entrepierna de Xuē Yáng, decidido a hacer que el mayor se corriera, Xuē Yáng bajó un poco más sus labios para poder chupar los testículos del mayor.

—Ahh~ — Xiǎo XīngChén se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al sentir unos gentiles labios aprisionar sus pelotas y junto con ellos una cálida lengua que delineaba cada una de sus venas.

Xuē Yáng volvió a lamer el miembro y sin reparo algunos lo engulló de nuevo en su boca, comenzando la labor de antes, solo que esta vez acelerando el sube y baja de su cabeza. La respiración del propio Xuē Yáng se volvió errada, podía sentir como su propio miembro deseaba atención y la imagen de tener el rostro de Xiǎo XīngChén bañado de su semen le hacía excitarse aún más, tanto así fue su descuido que se separó de golpe y comenzó a toser.

Xiǎo XīngChén se preocupó. —¡¿Estas bien?!

Xuē Yáng tosió un poco más y después se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. —Je... un pelo...

* * *

****Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajanciwnfisbfjxksbfiwhrhx****

****Perdón!****  
****Vi el meme********y ****pensé****en hacer esto, lamento no darles la culminación del delicioso entre entrega estos dos x'D****  
****No me denucien********por favor.****


End file.
